finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro∙Sephiroth
Bizarro∙Sephiroth is Sephiroth's first form in the final battle of Final Fantasy VII. It is a grotesque form of Sephiroth with multiple body parts acting independently of one another. Formations Locations Mechanics The way the player fights Bizarro∙Sephiroth changes depending on their actions in the previous battle against Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, the average party level, and whether or not the player has obtained Yuffie and Vincent. When certain criteria is met, the game will ask the player to select either one, two or three parties (one set of three, two sets of three, or two sets of three and one set of two) to fight Bizarro∙Sephiroth with. To qualify for a one party situation, one of the following conditions must be met: *Jenova∙SYNTHESIS achieved 13 turns or more before the Ultima countdown was activated. *The lowest leveled character in the player party is level 34 or lower. This does not count Aeris, and does not count Yuffie and Vincent if the player has not obtained them. *The average party level is 53 or less. This does not count Aeris, nor does it count Yuffie or Vincent if they are not obtained. To qualify for a two party situation, the player must not qualify for a one party situation (see above). In addition, one of the following conditions must be met: *Either Yuffie, Vincent, or both are not obtained. *The lowest leveled character in the player party is level 44 or lower. This does not count Aeris. *The average party level is level 67 or lower. This does not count Aeris. To qualify for a three party situation, the player must not qualify for one or two party situations. Specifically, all of the following conditions must be met: *Both Yuffie and Vincent are obtained. *Jenova∙SYNTHESIS achieved 12 turns or fewer before the Ultima countdown is activated. *The lowest leveled character in the player party is 45 or higher. This does not count Aeris. *The average party level is 68 or higher. This does not count Aeris. When dealing with two or three parties and switching between them in battle, the HP values of all of the parts are saved for that particular party only. For example, in a two-party situation, the Head Part can have different values of HP for each party. The single party version of Bizarro∙Sephiroth is the easiest, as he has the lowest amount of HP for all of his parts. The two party version requires a different strategy as the two parties must defeat both the Left Magic and Right Magic parts of Bizarro∙Sephiroth before the Core is vulnerable. The three-party version requires more strategy between each party as the primary goal is to defeat two of the sub-Cores so the main-Core becomes vulnerable to attacks. Thus, the parties surrounding the main party (Cloud's party) must defeat the Left and Right Magic Part to make their relative sub-Core vulnerable. After this is achieved, Cloud's party can attack the main Core and finish the battle. Battle The statistics vary based on various things the party has done before the fight commences. Bizarro∙Sephiroth's base stats are listed in the table, valid for the one party battle and the main battles for two or three parties. Aeris is not counted, so even if she reaches level 99, it will not affect Bizarro∙Sephiroth's HP. Bizarro∙Sephiroth's limbs can use powerful magic, but they have low HP. Once alone, the body will often heal itself for upwards of 6,000 HP with Bizarro Energy. It can attack the party with Stigma which always inflicts Poison and Slow and a single party member with Sephiroth Shock, but neither attack is too strong. His Aurora Fence attack revives and magically restores HP on all opponents. Game signals a "Miss" on targets who are not under KO status, but actually removes all status effects on all opponents, whether they are under KO status or not. Only the Core and Body have turns. The Core will use Bizarro Enegy sic to restore 7000 HP to the Body, which attacks. The battle ends when the Body is destroyed, and the Core is invincible until the Magics are defeated. The Magics and Head modify the attacks the Body uses; without them, the Body uses regular attacks and Heartless Angel only. Only the Head can regenerate when destroyed. Bizarro∙Sephiroth's Head's and Body's MP are restored to full at the beginning of every turn. When killed, the party fights Safer∙Sephiroth next. Strategy A few casts of Ultima, or a summon or two of one of the Bahamut summons, can destroy Bizarro∙Sephiroth's limbs, leaving only the core and the body. The Enemy Skills Aqualung and Pandora's Box can hit the Magics, the Head, and the Body for big damage without being absorbed. The player can use them to quickly eliminate all parts of Bizarro∙Sephiroth with the exception of the Body. The party should use Big Guard, and Regen or Cure3 to heal while attacking the body. The Head will regenerate, but it can be killed again easily. As long as the player kills off Right Magic and Left Magic, Bizarro∙Sephiroth is not too difficult to beat. Alternatively, the Core and the Body can be killed instantly using the Enemy Skill Roulette, which it is not protected against, though it is a gamble. Another easy way to end the battle is to summon Knights of Round. Stats and AI script Bizarro∙Sephiroth/One party stats|One party stats Bizarro∙Sephiroth/Two party stats|Two party stats Bizarro∙Sephiroth/Three party stats|Three party stats Musical themes "Birth of a God" is the fifteenth track of the fourth disc from the Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack. The penultimate battle theme, it plays during the fight against Bizarro∙Sephiroth. Sephiroth's de jure theme "Those Chosen by the Planet" is mixed into this piece. At second 0:27 the classic bass line of Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy VI battle themes can be heard. Zeromus's battle theme intro from Final Fantasy IV can also be heard in the intro. "Birth of a God" is available as a purchasable battle background music for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as part of a pack of three tracks from Final Fantasy VII. The original and new arranged version appear as battle music in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. It also appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival as a Battle Music Sequence. "Birth of a God" is included on the fourth disc of Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition compilation album. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Aurora Fence.png|Aurora Fence. FFVII Bizarro Energy.png|Bizarro Energy. Sephiroth Shock.png|Sephiroth Shock. Stigma.png|Stigma. FFVII-BizzaroSeph-concept.png|Concept artwork of Bizarro∙Sephiroth. Bizarro Sephiroth colour.jpg|Color version of concept art. Etymology In the Japanese version of the game Bizarro∙Sephiroth is called "Rebirth Sephiroth." This appears to have been misunderstood by the translators as 'reverse', hence the English name. In the DC Comics Universe, Bizzaro is a Superman villain and the mirror image of Superman. It appears in Final Fantasy VII in the boss names of Jenova's parts and Sephiroth's boss forms. Trivia *The Quadra Magic Ultima glitch involves casting Ultima against Bizarro∙Sephiroth with Quadra Magic, while the Ultima Materia is also linked to HP Absorb or MP Absorb. Casting Ultima with this setup may freeze the game. Related enemies *Safer∙Sephiroth *Sephiroth Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VII